Category talk:Ironfist Stronghold
See the structure on the Savage Tundra faction. That is what I would suggest.Xiape 19:05, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Categories makes more sense than pages, to be honest. You can put anything that would go on the page into the category, and can link things into it more easily. If necessary, we can just copy/paste the category thing into a new page.Away-Away 18:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) You're still going to get everything posted twice. You're just going to get it posted once in two different pages. The reason I was going to do it this way is everything existed twice in the category faction. Alternatively, one could make a subcategory of Ironfist Stronghold for champions, spells, relics, and equipment. Then the category and the main page would be the same thing (you'd have the runes listed by category). I will try this out for IS and you can check it out.Xiape 17:32, August 7, 2010 (UTC) (Links to runes?) Champions Angel of Protection Archangel of Al'Mara Armorer Aspect of Granite Attendant Squire Barbarian Archer Barbarian Commander Barbarian Elite Barbarian Guardian Barbarian Huntress Barbarian Shaman Bastion Remnant Battle Matron Battlemage BattleRager Bloodmane Ravager Brewmaster Brubaker Brothers Chirai Outrunner Clockwork Swarm Conscripted Warrior Council Elder Deep Miner Demolition Team Drakon Drunken Thug Dwarven Axe Guard Dwarven Catapult Dwarven Defender Dwarven Excavator Dwarven Handler Dwarven King Dwarven Magister Dwarven Mogaslicer Dwarven Sergeant Dwarven Sharpshooter Dwarven Windfury Dwarven Windfury Earth Elemental Earth Golem Earthmover Ethereal Priestess Euan Ironfist Euan Ironfist Exorcist Faultbreaker Favored Nomad Ghoulhunter Griffin Rider Groble Groble Piledriver Groble Rock Eater Gronk Rider Half Skeezick High Mason Houndmaster Interrogator Ironfist Brawler Ironfist Collector Ironfist Glider Ironfist Inquisitor Ironfist Inquisitor Ironfist Minister Ironfist Minister Ironfist Paladin Ironfist Warsaint Jangar Arcanis Leoss Border Patrol Leoss Druid Leoss Guardian Leoss Monk Lodestone Construct Magnus the Fallen Master Axeman Medic Mosharn the Barricade Mountain Sentry Nightwatch Paladin Commander Paladin Commander Pantier Headhunter Plains Savage Pox Doombringer Pox Harbinger Priest of Valdac Renegade Rock Guardian Savage Shieldman Savage Wolf Siege Engine Stalwart Defender Stone Colossus Stone Dragon Talgar Ironfist Terraformer Tundra Barbarian Turret Team Vengeant Knight Veteran Barbarian Wall of Ailur Wall of Ailur War-Enchanted Groble Weaponsmith Whitestone Gargoyle Wild Chieftain Wild Griffin Zedin of Sarnghaver Spells Amplify Healing Barricade Blessing of Al'Mara Blink Consecrate the Earth Converging Portals Desperate Heal Disarm Divine Dispersal Earthquake Fortify Glorious Charge Groble Bombardment Hammer Strike Impervious Increase Gravity Last Stand Lay Bridge Macadamize Mercy Open the Earth Pride of Sarnghaver Refute Repair Restore Life Righteous Deflection Smite Enemy Speed Trap Spell Ward Strength of Stone Strip Armor Stronghold Summoning Ritual Suppress Unbending Force Unobstructed View Valiant Sacrifice Valor Relics Ankh of Valdac Armory Dwarven Mead Trap Earthshaker Failed Amplifier Giving Tree Guard Tower Ironfist Standard Merchant's Quarter Mystic Forge Nora Mine Sanctuary of Hope Terrain Stabilizer Wind Generator Equipment Axeman's Fate Blacklabel Brew Earthgod Sigil Ethereal Hammer Forge Hammer Full Plate Armor Granite Bracers Heavy Crossbow Holy Blade of Valdac Holy Mace Rugolth's Fist Shroud of Al'Mara Stonearm Sash Sunder Axe Vial of Holy Water Visage of Ironfist Wildeye Bracers Hey, shouldn't there be a SEPARATE page for Ironfist Stronghold? I mean, not the Category page. Otherwise you end up with everything getting posted twice (look at the bottom) Serpente 17:22, August 7, 2010 (UTC)